The Mini Figure
by MetaChi
Summary: After Tiff talks to him about those toys, Meta Knight decides he wants one.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby, or any of the characters involved in it. Which, unfortunately, means Meta Knight. Waaah!

_A/N: This is really short, I know, but I couldn't think of any way to make it longer, and I figured I kinda dragged it out a little too much, but I like it, and if Mety seems a little out of character at some parts, just remember that he doesn't want anyone to know what he's doing._

~Excerpt from Sunday's eppie between Meta Knight and Tiff:

_"Me? A mini figure?"_

_"Yeah, but they're planning to increase sales by only sticking a few of your figures in the snacks."_

_"Hmm. So they think my mini figure will be 'popular'? Hmm. I like that. Hahahaha. Mmm, ah yes."_

_"It's not funny!"_

Meta Knight stole quietly down the hallways of Dedede's castle, quickly leaping into the shadows should anyone happen by. He really didn't want anyone, especially Tiff, Sword, or Blade to notice what he was up to. 

Especially Tiff. She had wanted him to do something about the newest trend in Cappy Town, but he rather liked the idea, and the more he thought about it, he wanted one of those Meta Knight mini figures. It wasn't that he was trying to be vain or anything, but he wanted to make sure that it really looked like him. Y'know, gray mask, blue cloak wrapped around himself, like that. Of course, that was just an excuse, but one should be entitled to their own toy, right?

He'd brought more than plenty of money with him, he might as well buy as many of those toys as he could afford and see which of his Star Warrior friends he'd acquire. He couldn't help but wonder if they would also make a monster army for the Star Warrior set to fight against.

He ducked into a doorway as he sensed someone walking out of a room towards the kitchens, most likely for a glass of water. Leaning out slightly, he could see that it was Tiff. He'd have to be careful.

Meta Knight continued on his way. He'd heard both Dedede and Escargoon earlier saying that they had to have a Meta Knight figure. Meta Knight grinned, his toy was popular.

Slipping out the castle's front doors, he noticed a large dark shadow a little distance ahead. It didn't take him long to realize that it was Dedede. Deciding it was better to follow Dedede and find out what the king was up to, Mety put his own plans on hold.

Following Dedede carefully to a Cappy house, he watched as the king opened a window. Meta Knight had to move to look into it and saw his likeness sitting on the table. He couldn't help but feel honored that so many kids treasured the little toy. 

_A/N: Toy?! Give me the _real_ Meta Knight any day!_

He watched as the king reached out towards it. He'd already seen Chief Bookum waiting nearby, undoubtedly waiting as well. He felt a bit surprised – was the toy that rare? 

After he'd seen the whole spectacle with Dedede and Chief Bookum over his mini figure, he continued on towards the toy store. 

When he arrived, he carefully glanced around and tested the door. It was locked, but that wasn't going to stop him. He climbed up to the roof and tested the windows. Finding one that was slightly open, he forced it up quietly and dropped in. Looking around, he realized that those two shopkeepers were keeping the toys safe behind the counter. He crept over and began opening the boxes. Every time a shadow passed the door, he'd leap behind the counter and peek out to make sure no one saw him.

Twenty boxes, one bitten chocolate piece, and five scares later, he finally had what he came for – his mini figure!

He'd tried the chocolate. It was difficult to believe that that stuff was edible. Everyone was giving their chocolate to Kirby; could it really be healthy for that little creampuff to be eating all of it?

He left money on the counter to pay for the toys, cleaned up the packages, and sneaked out through the roof, replacing the window. He quickly strolled up the road to the castle, being sure to stay off the road. When he returned to the castle, he hid the toys under his cloak and walked up to the doors.

When he arrived back at the door to the room that he, Sword, and Blade shared, he put the toys in a small wooden box and slid it under his bed, then left to go out on patrol, smiling.

*~*~*

Well? What did you think? 


End file.
